


The warmth of your touch

by tea_books_england



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_books_england/pseuds/tea_books_england
Summary: Three times Wanda thinks about kissing him, and one time she actually does.OrWanda's thirsting over Steve, and he's completely oblivious to that.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff - Relationship, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 78





	The warmth of your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for the MCU, and I hope I could capture the characters well. I hope you enjoy!

1

Wanda ducks behind a car, shielding her head as she hears a heavy object crash onto the roof. She takes a glimpse through one of the car windows. The enhanced was right across the open field, throwing around various objects at her teammates. She gets up, tendrils of red energy around her hands, and deliberately shoots them at the man, knocking him to the ground. The team has been called to Belgium to stop a terroristic attack. Nothing exactly new to them, except they seem to have gotten their hands on an enhanced group of mercenaries.

“One down.”, she calls into her earpiece.

“Four to go.”, the familiar voice of the Captain answers. He appears on the left-hand side of her. She catches his eyes and understands. With another movement of her hands, she lifts him into the air, barreling him into one of the soldiers on the ground that hasn’t seen him coming. She briefly waits for him to stand up, looking whether he has hurt himself, whether she used too much energy.

“Guys, there’s another wave coming from the industrial building. Floor 5.”, Sam’s voice rings through the earpiece, and Wanda turns towards the old-fashioned building on her right.

“On my way.” She looks around her for any attacker, then pushes her hands to the ground, floating up into the air and through on of the windows, cracking the glass with a flick of her wrist. She hasty hides behind a pillar, taking in the situation, just like she had learnt from Natasha. She hears male voices behind her.

“I just heard something.”, somebody snarls, a deep growl. He stops abruptly when he sees the shattered glass, and Wanda hears their guns clicking. In a second, she lifts her hands up and jumps out of her hiding place, creating a shield their guns can’t penetrate, and with one hand she reaches forward, taking control of their guns and throwing them across the room. With a flick of her hand, she maneuvers the two men into another pillar, knocking them unconscious. Another man appears in the corner of her eye, blonde with piercing blue ice, and she turns, her hands ready to attack.

The second she meets his gaze, his eyes turn an icy blue and she feels a wave of pain passing through her head into her spine. She screams, clutching her head as the pain almost blinds her. She can’t sense where to go, where to run for cover, and feels heavily incapacitated and vulnerable. She groans when another stab hits her, falling to the ground. And suddenly, with the sound of a heavy crash, she feels as though the pain is lifted of her, and it’s so relieving she could cry. Strong hands grab her as she opens her eyes, and she looks right into Steve’s concentrated eyes. She musters his face for a second – his eyes trained on her, and within his heavy concentration lays a glimpse of softness, a worried frown on his face – before her eyes fall on the enhanced that’s sprawled across the floor, unmoving. Voices ring from the stairs. 

“Come on, we’ve got to move.”, the super soldier mutters, and Wanda stands up with his help, staggering as they look for a way out. The stairs are not an option, they can’t take them all at once, and through the window they’re open for attack at any time. Steve sees a material room across the floor. “There.”, he calls, and they sprint over, Wanda slamming the door shut with her powers just as the voices grow louder and louder. The painful experience has drained her energy, and she would fall if it wasn’t for the Captain’s strong grip on her waist. She breathes out as quiet as she can.

The blonde super soldier has his gaze trained on the door; he’s listening. As soon as he hears the voices retreat, he lets out a breath of his own, before meeting the witch’s eyes. Wanda notices him looking her over, she feels the emotions coming from him, relief, worry. She nods, understanding, even though he doesn’t say a thing. I’m fine. Steve visibly relaxes, smirking at her, the way only Steve smiles, charming, warm. Wanda reciprocates it, she feels the warmth in her stomach, reaching out, and that’s when she realizes how close they are to one another. His hands on her waist, he holds her tightly against his body, steadying her, so close that her chest touches his.

Their faces are almost touching, Wanda can feel his breath ghosting over the parts of her body that weren’t covered by her jacket; her neck, her collarbones, and she feels a shudder going through her. It’s moments like this she wishes to be able to turn off her secret crush on him, to be able to think clearly. Because right now, thinking clearly is the last thing that comes to her mind. Her gaze shifts to his lips, full and slightly chapped, and she wonders what it would be like to kiss them, to close the short distance and go for it. She notices the light stubble, and imagines how it would feel against her skin, grazing her cheek as he would kiss her neck. She smells his cologne, and wonders how, even though he wears the same one almost all the time, the smell only intensifies in these situations.

“Got a situation on floor 3.”, Natasha’s voice comes through the earpiece, pulling Wanda back to the reality. “Coming.” Steve answers, and with a glance to Wanda, he carefully opens the door. 

* * *

2

About four days later, the recollections of the mission in Belgium reach her again. Wanda is sitting in the kitchen, snacking on a tuna sandwich she bought on the way home, while watching TV. There’s a soap on; not entirely funny, not really interesting, but it’s a way to pass the time, she muses, when a burly man with ash blonde hair walks into the room.

“Hi, Wanda.”, Steve calls. Said woman turns around in her position on the chair at the kitchen table, swallowing the remnants of her sandwich.

“Steve, hi.” She watches the Captain walk into the kitchen, putting a bag onto the kitchen counter and revealing what appears to be a giant burger with bacon. Upon her gaze, he smirks.

“I only have one burger, I’m afraid. But there’s pommes I’m willing to share.” Wanda shakes her head and holds up her tuna sandwich. Steve nods understanding and makes his way over to a chair next to her, before he starts eating heartily. Wanda tries to limit her concentration on the sandwich, not on the handsome man next to her. It’s the first time they find themselves alone like this, the last few days had been spent in company with their colleagues; on missions, trainings, and Wanda had spent yesterday with Natasha, going shopping before they went to the cinema and for dinner outside the compound – to “get away from the boys”, as Nat likes to call it. These very moments had prevented Wanda’s thoughts from circling around one certain super soldier, from thinking about this silly crush she has on him. But right now, he is too close for her own good. Steve, visibly oblivious to that, enjoys the last of his burger and some pommes.

Wanda sees the way his biceps flexes with every movement, accidentally trains her gaze down his chest and abdomen, where his tight t-shirt does little to hide the muscles and decides she has enough. Wolfing down the last of her sandwich, she gets up to wash her dish and to say good night, when the Captain turns around, unintentionally trapping her between the counter and his chair. “There’s an interesting movie coming on TV this evening that we could watch, if you’re interested.” He says. That is, if you didn’t plan on watching something else. “He mentions to the soap opera Wanda has long forgotten about.

The brown haired Sokovian moves to face Steve when she stops hard in her tracks. His clear blue eyes muster hers with a soft and light-hearted gaze, a relaxed look on his face that she doesn’t see this often, but it fits him. Once again, she notices the muscles in his chest, and she resists the urge to move her hand and let her finger graze over his front. His right arm is loosely propped over the chair, and she imagines the strong arms encircling her waist as he’d move closer to her, a piercing look in his eyes, hot and desperate, before he’d connect her lips with his own. She imagines they’d very much feel like their owner, strong and yet gentle, controlled, emotional, making her feel protected, held.

She can almost picture his calloused hands moving over her hips up her stomach under her top, stroking the sensitive skin. His lips grazing her neck, trickling down with light pressure until they find the right spot, she’d breathe out loudly and stretch her neck to his advantage. His hands would slowly edge her shirt up, running his fingers over every new part of her skin he’d discover. She’d run her hands through his hair, lightly tugging on it, a groan would leave his lips as he’d lean down to her again, an open-mouthed kiss hot on her lips-

“Wanda?” His voice takes her back, low and soft, and she hides the shudder that comes over her.

She meets his eyes, curious and awaiting, and she thinks what to say when a certain Falcon’s voice runs through the room. “Cap, there you are!” Sam smirks, Bucky appearing behind him. “Steve, we’re going for a drink, want to come?” Steve blinks, his eyes passing from Wanda to his friends. “Yeah. Wanda, do you want to come to?” “Thanks, but I’m tired, I think I go to my room.” The brown haired Sokovian mutters before walking out of the kitchen as natural as she can.

* * *

3

Wanda nervously twirls the strands of her brown hair as she walks to the training room. After the events in Belgium, Steve had wanted to train with her in defense, even though Natasha is normally her training partner. But Natasha is away, having a day off she spends with Clint, so Steve takes the position. Wanda hesitates when she reaches the door. She still hasn’t gotten over what happened – or almost happened – on the mission. Or what happened in the kitchen a week before. Steve has not said anything about it, and judging by the way he behaves around her, he hasn’t noticed anything. She won’t look into his mind however, she promised that a long time ago.

Steve meets her with the winning smile she knows best. Training seems to get out his happy side, Wands knows he enjoys training the new members of the team, mostly because he sees their progress firsthand. Dressed in a loose grey shirt that did little to hide his taunt chest and low hanging blue sweatpants, Wanda contemplates whether she should just feign to be ill and turn back. But when a motivated Sam lightly claps on her shoulder and stirs her to the training area, handing her a bottle of water, she knows there’s no going back now.

“Alright, let’s see what you got, Wanda.” Steve announces, obliviously in a good mood, because why not. Wanda lets her gaze trail from Sam who already tries to counter any of Bucky’s well aimed hits, to the man in front of her who waits patiently. She goes into a defensive stand, and her instincts take over, adrenaline flowing through her system, and she’s thankful for it, because it takes her mind off other things. “Remember, no magic allowed.” Steve reminds her, and she chuckles.

“You wouldn’t stand a chance against me otherwise?” Steve’s eyes narrow, a competitiveness in his gaze. He’s willing to take on the challenge, even though he knows he’s no match against her at her full capacity.

“Let’s see about that later.” He approaches her first, several long strides before he’s in front of her, a left hook ready to meet its target, and she dodges quickly, taking a confident step aside that takes her out of harm’s way. At the same time, she blocks his arm, preventing him from redirecting it towards her. She attempts to counter with a hook of her own, but he is fast. Steve steps to the side, and before she knows it, the play begins anew. Punches, kicks, dodging and rolling when he manages to throw her off balance.

It’s an hour later and they’re still at it, Wanda panting and sweating, while Steve just seems to be a little warm. “How on earth are you not out of breath?”, Wanda rasps.

Steve just shrugs. “I could do this all day.” He grins, before he charges again. Wanda readies herself, dodging every attack from his side before eventually, her tired muscles can’t keep up and she finds herself between his arms, both circled over her chest, holding her down. She attempts to move, to get them loose, but to no avail. On instinct, she raises her hands.

“Don’t”, Steve reminds her again. “This is where your powers give you an advantage, but what will you do if by chance, you can’t use them? Think about the techniques that you learnt.” Wanda takes a few breaths, attempting to cool the hotness in her body and to loosen the stiff muscles. He’s much too close, and she can feel his breath on her ear. She takes a step back, pushing her back into his chest forcefully – not trying to think about the well-deformed muscles that press against her – and takes the momentum to liberate her arms, which she uses to push hard against his lower abdomen to get away from him.

Steve let’s out a huff, but regains himself quickly, and charges her again. He’s fast, and before Wanda knows what’s happening, he is in front of her again, a whirlwind of punches she deflects, frantically looking for an opening. She finds it. As soon as she deflects one of his arms, she sees his right side vulnerable to her, and takes advantage. With one swift movement, she puts her foot behind his and hurls him to the ground. The surprise takes him, and he doesn’t catch his balance, but in the last second, he grabs her back and she tumbles to the ground with her. Every bit of air leaves her as he rolls them around and traps her legs beneath his. Wide green eyes stare into blue orbs, taunting. “What are you going to do – “ He doesn’t finish, because Wanda manages to free one leg under her and rolls them to the side, her sitting on top of him now and pinning his legs down. In the blink of an eye, she sees that his arms shoot up, and she traps them down with her own.

Wanda’s out of breath, looking at her partner, waiting for what he has in store now. But it seems that Steve has his fill too; he isn’t panting as much as she is, but she sees the sweat trickling down the column of his neck under his shirt. Suddenly, Wanda becomes incredibly aware of the position they find themselves in. Her legs encircle his waist to pin his legs down, her body is pressed against his as she holds his hands in her own to the ground. In this position, she’s almost stretched above him, her face only centimeters apart from his. She can see the soft orbs, blue and deep, calmly watching every movement she makes. His blonde hair is disheveled, and she fights the urge to touch it.

She feels him surround her, his body heat, his skin underneath hers, and she imagines how easy it’d be to lean down right now, claiming his lips. She could feel the electricity at the thought, almost like an electrostatic attraction. The calloused hands underneath hers, much bigger than her own, could encircle her petite frame and run over her back. She shudders at the thought. Her gaze drops to his taunt abdomen, and she imagines what it’d feel like if she could run her hands along them, grab his strong back and pull him even closer to her.

There’s the clang of metal falling on the ground and a shriek from Sam followed by an annoyed “Not cool, Barnes!”, and Wanda regains her senses and looks back at Steve. “You know.”, he starts. “If this were a real fight, you would not be able to hold my hands down like that.” Wanda sighs and sits up as Steve does the same. “Well, there’s something we can work on, I suppose.” Steve grins as he gets up and holds his hand out to her. “That, we do.” She is surprised how much the word “we” affects her. 

* * *

1

Wanda groans. She’s reading a book on her bed, or at least attempts to. The central heater is broken, and it’s freezing, even though she is covered in multiple blankets and wearing long sweatpants, a t-shirt and a cozy jacket. She tries again until she can’t feel her fingers before she gets up with a frustrated sigh. She’s never been a fan of the cold, and while Sokovia also has hard winters, it is nothing compared to the winters she witnesses here. She walks into the kitchen and starts. The Captain is standing at the kitchen counter, making coffee, and turns when he sees her standing at the door.

“Hey, Wanda.”, he smiles.

“Steve.”, she acknowledges with a small smile back. “I thought you wanted to go for a drink with Sam and Bucky?”

“Yeah, but I realized I didn’t really feel like it. Last mission was quite long and tiring, I reckon I just have a nice evening here.” Wanda nods and makes her way into the kitchen to make a hot cocoa. “I’m sorry you and Nat couldn’t go to out today.” Nat and Wanda had planned to have a girl’s night out together, but a mission had cut their plans short. Nat is currently running pressing errands for Fury, and while Wanda is disappointed that they have to reschedule, she is happy to stay indoors, even with a broken heater.

“Yeah, me too.” She muses swiftly whether she should go back to her room or sit next to Steve on the couch but decides she can’t just leave again, or it would be suspicious. Steve zaps through the TV, landing on a thriller they both agree to watch.

Half an hour in, Wanda realizes she’s more relaxed than before. She likes to watch movies with Steve, having a calm evening with popcorn and a hot cacao (she doesn’t know why she does it, Steve always wrinkles his nose, but she likes the combination), covered in her blankets again, since not even the hot beverage seems to warm her up. They’re at a particular scene in the movie where Wanda has to keep a pillow within reach. She likes to watch thrillers, but she doesn’t like the jump scares. And just when the killer appears in the mirror behind his victim, she shrieks and hides behind the pillow.

Steve chuckles. “It’s over, you can watch again.”, he tells her after a few minutes and touches her hand. Instant heat runs through her and she almost drops the bowl of popcorn. She lowers the pillow, her eyes falling on the man next to her. He’s wearing a scarlet pullover with black sweatpants, and she thinks yet again that no matter what he wears, it fits him incredibly well. But what makes her heart skip a beat is the expression he has on his face. He smiles, almost as warm as his hand feels, and she wants to lean into him, cuddle against him to feel warm and secure and relaxed.

He suddenly drops the smile, and she starts, wondering if it’s something she did. Then she feels his hand moving to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him as his other hand finds her back. Surprised, she takes a breath in and feels his lips connect to hers. It’s hot, it’s desperate, it’s sensual as he slants his mouth over hers, open, desperate to feel the contact of her, controlling, and she ignores the urge to breathe as she opens her lips for him, sighing as she feels his tongue entering, eliciting a groan from him as her powers pull him even closer to her, drawing him in as much as she can. His hand grabs her hair, tousling it but not tugging, while the other runs smoothing over her back.

He lets go off her lips, letting her breathe while he finds her neck and moves his mouth over a certain spot that makes her sigh. She hugs his broad back, one of her hands disappearing underneath his pullover, her nails grazing his skin. He shudders at the coldness and the feeling of her nails. His lips find hers again, he lifts her unto his lap and presses her against himself. Her hand travels from his back to his hair, tugging on it. He groans again, nipping at her lips.

The kiss turns from desperate to sensual, and they enjoy the feeling of each other, running their hands free before Wanda reluctantly breaks the kiss. Steve’s panting, and somewhere in her mind, she is amused that it takes a kiss like this to get him out of breath. She smiles, her hands dropped over his shoulders, massaging his muscles there. He smirks at her, relaxed, and touches her cheek.

“Wow.”, she calls out, unbelieving, the movie is long forgotten. He chuckles, she feels it rumbling in his chest.

“Well, I figured I’d try it once, not just in fantasies.” His knowing gaze makes her pale.

“What?”, she stutters out. She didn’t – did she?

Steve laughs and doesn’t answer, instead he leans in and kisses her again, and she forgets to mull even further.


End file.
